Mi Razon
by Thwarted Moony
Summary: Hola! Despes de que se siente abandonada por sus amigos, Hermione cree que ya no volverá a ser feliz, pero el conocer a un misterioso joven le hará cambiar de pareser. es un DHr 100 jeje lean pls!
1. El comienzo

Los personages no son mios bla bla bla ustedes saben lo dmás .

aqui va el primer cap.

1º

El comienzo

Era primero de septiembre, por fin empezaría el 6º año en Hogwarts para alegría y desgracia de algunos.

En la estación de tren todos los alumnos se despedían de sus padres y saludaban a sus amigos menos él. El nunca tenia q despedirse de nadie ya q nadie lo acompañaba a la estación, y tampoco tendría q saludar a nadie puesto q desde fines del año pasado dejó de andar con el par de mastodontes q tenía por "amigos". Así q subió al tren y buscó un compartimiento para él solo.

_-Por fin solo- _pensó mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones del compartimiento. Pero al pareces pensó muy rápido por q en ese momento la puerta se abrió y entro una muchacha de cabello castaño un poco esponjado y con ojos color ámbar q mostraban tristeza.

-Perfecto, lo q necesitaba, que tú estuvieras aquí- dijo ella molesta al ver que el ultimo compartimiento ya estaba ocupado.

-si mal no recuerdo, yo llegué primero Granger así q largate de aquí.- contesto con sorna. No tenia ganas de pelear, y menos con ella.

-Pero no hay ningún compartimiento vacío.

-Ese no es mi problema, ¿por q no te vas con tus amiguitos?- pero se arrepintió de decir eso al ver que la mirada de la joven se ensombreció y amenazaron por salir unas lagrimas de sus ojo-¿por q te pones así' Yo no... yo no dije nada malo o si?

-No –contestó secamente

-¿entonces por q te pones así? ¿te abandonaron o que? Jaja- dijo en tono burlón

-Si – Draco no daba crédito a lo q escuchaba. ¿Cómo ese par de idiotas se atrevían a hacerle eso? ¿En q mundo viven? Es Hermione Granger, la niña q los ha ayudado desde q entraron a la escuela, la niña q los consolaba y con la q reían de sus travesuras, la niña con la q él siempre ha soñado estar y esos imbesiles la abandonaban!!!!!

-Que!- dijo entre sorprendido y enojado.- por q?

-Harry esta con Ginny y quieren estar solos y Ron....él no puede pensar en nada q no sea Luna, por lo tanto no tienen tiempo para mi...¿Por q rayos t cuento esto a ti!?- casi gritó Hermione con voz quebrada. No sabía por q ese intento de humano la hacía sentir segura, sierpe lo hacía pero después de eso la insultaba o se burlaba de ella.

-No lo se, talvez por q no hay nadie a quien contárselo y estas parada frente a mi?

- ja ja que gracioso Malfoy, no estoy de humor.

-Lastima por q estas en mi compartimiento, por lo tanto puedo decir lo q quiera- contesto él

-Bien, entonces me voy- dijo ella parándose de su silla y se dirigió a la puerta

-Espera! Está bien, no molestare- No sabía por que pero al parecer ya no podría tratarla como antes, era buen actor pero se le estaba acabando la inspiración.

-¿Por q?- pregunto confundida por lo q Malfoy le dijo

-No lo se, no quiero viajar solo esta vez- contesto sin mostrar expresión alguna.

-Bien, me quedaré contigo- Draco no se dio cuenta pero en los ojos de Hermione apareció un brillo diferente al de las lagrimas, era de ternura por ver algo en él q no conocía y se dio cuenta de que Draco era un completo extraño para ella.

Permanecieron en silencio todo el viaje asta llegar a la estación de hogsmade. Entonces ella rompió el silencio.

-Gracias- dijo antes de abandonar el compartimento

-¿Por q? – pero ya no obtuvo respuesta.

----------------------------------------

Que tal?

espero no aburrirlos mucho...

Saludos a las ZooLoks y agradecimientos a Nat y Lore por su ayoda.

Pls manden reviews!


	2. Musica?

2º

En el gran comedor todos hablaban y sonreían contándoles a sus amigos lo que habían hecho en las vacaciones.

Harry estaba hablando animadamente con la menor de los Weasley mientras q Ron platicaba con Seamus y Neville.

Hermione miraba al vacío pensando en cierto rubio q la dejo desconcertada ¿por q querría su compañía si siempre la había insultado? Él estaba muy raro y ella iba a averiguar lo q se traía ente manos.

-Hermione! Que guapa estas! Veo q estas vacaciones te sirvieron de algo-la voz de Lavender la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Gracias tu tmb estas preciosa- le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Por q tan apagada? Las clases aun no comienza jajajaja- Lavender y Parvaty se fueron riendo a sentarse junto a Dean para coquetearle.

Todo iba normal....la canción del sombrero, la asignación de casas, el discurso de Dumbledore... pero antes de q terminara su discurso anunció:

-Este año habrá un Baile de mascaras en Hallowing, las reglas son que no deben saber quien eres hasta que el baile termine para que sea más interesante. Los prefectos se encargaran de ayudar a organizar todo. No tengo mas q decir ¿Qué comience el banquete!

La comida apareció en las mesas de cada casa y todos empezaron a comer los deliciosos platillos que había. Todos menos él, que miraba ensimismado a la castaña.

-_Nunca podré comprender por que me siento así cada q te veo Hermione Granger_- Pensó mientras volteaba a ver a su plato.

-¡¡Hola!! – grito una emocionada Parkinson abriendo los brazos y brincando sobre él –Ya te extrañaba!!!!¿Como has estado...bla bla bla bla.- no podía escucharla.

Hermione Granger estaba viéndolo y rió graciosamente al ver por lo q pasaba el chico.

-¿Draco, estas escuchándome?

-¿Qué?...yo..eh lo ciento Pancy

- Otra vez ella verdad ¿Cuándo dejaras de pensar en esa tipa?- preguntó con tono molesto.

-Cuando tu dejes de pensar en él- sentenció Draco sabiendo q había ganado.

Pancy Parkinson nunca estuvo enamorada de él, aunque todos pensaran que ella era una molestia andante, la verdad es q era agradable conversar con ella. Pero su padre siempre quiso q se fuera comprometida con un Malfoy y con nadie más, lo cual no le agradaba en lo absoluto ya q Pancy quería a..

-Hola chicos. ¿Cómo les fue en las vacaciones?- preguntó alegremente Blaise Zabini

- Igual de bien q siempre respondió Draco usando su típica voz sarcástica

-No te importa Zabini- contesto la rubia con sorna

-Que genio mujer ¿por q no puedes tratarme como a cualquier persona normal por una vez en tu vida?- Preguntó un Blaise muy molesto.¿por q siempre lo trataba así si sabía que él la quería?

-Es que no eres como cualquier persona normal- y dicho esto se retiro del comedor dejando a Blaise con semblante frío.

-Dejala, esta loca. No sabe que hacer para llamar la atención – Odiaba q sus unicos amigos se llavaran asi pero nunca podía convence a pancy de q lo tratara bien.

-Querras decir tu atención!¿por q no puede dejar de idolatrate y fijarce en mi? Ella sabe q solo la quieres como amiga..

-Y ella me quiere de esa manera Blaise, solo q....mejor preguntale a ella.

-Claro! Voy a llegar y le preguntaré: Hola Pancy, dime¿por q me odias Y por q no dejas de idolatrar a Draco?¿que no te das cuenta de q el no te quiere?..¡Por dios!- Estaba arto de resivir esa respuesta......

Más tarde en la sala comun de Gryfindore:

-Hola Hermione¿Dónde te metiste el dia de hoy?- preguntó Ron sin saber que esas palabras lastimaban a su amiga

-Si, no te vi en el tren- continuó Harry haciendola enojar aun más.

-No creo q les importe- y sin decir nada más, se retiró del lugar.

-Y ahora q hicimos?- pregunto Ron sorperndido por la actitudo de la joven.

Adonde iba, no lo sabía, solo quería alejarse de ahí. No soportaba el que sus dos mejores amigos le ignoraran completamentem ¿Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de su precensia! las lagrimas comensaron a salir de sus bellos ojos color ambar. Corrió por los pasillos sin saber bien a donde se dirigía, eso no le importaba. No paro de correr hasta q escuchó un ruido que se fue transformando en una deleitante melodia proveniente de una salón q ella creía vació. Pego su oido a la puerta. Parecía ser un violin, el cual desprendía una melodía encantadora. Dudó en abrir la puerta, pero al final lo hizo. Lentamente giró la perilla y empujó con cuidado la puerta lo suficiente para poder ver al excelente artista y casi pega un grito al descubrir quien era.

-Pero q?!

------------

Creo que ya todos se imaginan quien es jeje . espero q no esté tan mal como yo creo este capitulo T-T

Saludos a mis queridisimas Zooloks (si no fuera por una bola de animales...y una fresa ¬¬U, pensaría q el mundo es una mierda)

Los quiero jeje dejen reviews pls!!!

Bye....


	3. 

* * *

Hola a todos!!!!!

Muchas gracias por sus reviews jeje (estoy emocionada!)

Para los q quieran saber esta historia es de Amor -, lo verán más adelante.

Ya no c q más decir así que ahí les va el tercer capitulo.....

---------------

3º cap.

-Pero q!?- Hermione se tapó rápidamente la boca y se apartó de la puerta escondiéndose detrás de una armadura.. El músico paró de tocar y lentamente se asomó por la puerta pero no pudo divisar nada. Era Draco Malfoy (p/a: creo q ya todos sabían jeje)

-_Espero q haya sido mi imaginación- _pensó mientras se metía al salón. Hermione aprovecho eso para salir de su escondite pero no pensó en la posibilidad de que Draco saliera otra vez.

-Veo q no fue mi imaginación Granger. ¿Qué no te han dicho te es malo espiar a las personas?-Le dijo sarcásticamente a sus espaldas Eso la tomo de sorpresa q estuvo apunto de gritar.

-Yo...yo solo, es q...te escuche y, pues, quise saber quien era.- contesto. Estaba muy nerviosa y no sabia q hacer o decir.

-La curiosidad mató al gato, Granger. Pobre de ti si alguien se entera. Te aseguro q no vivirás mucho si eso sucede.- le amenazó tomándola de los hombros.

- Despreocupate, no tengo a quien contarles.- contestó ella. Sus ojos se ensombrecieron denuevo. ¿Por q tenia q pensar en eso?

-Bien, entonces nos vemos Sabelotodo. – la soltó y se retiró de ahí.

-_¿por q no se burlo de mi? Era la oportunidad perfecta._ – esa pregunta y otras más llegaron a su cabeza pero no obtuvo respuesta de ninguna.

En otro lugar....

-_¿por q no la insulté? Era el momento perfecto, tenía las palabras en mi mente pero lo único q sigue fue "nos vemos" ¡¿Pero qué me pasa!? Esto ya es demasiado, siempre la he podido insultar sin importar lo q sienta.¿por q ya no?-_ pero como Hermione, Draco tampoco consiguió respuestas.

-¿Qué haces por aquí a esta ora, loco?

-¿que, quien....? Ah eres tu Pancy, no hagas eso.- Eso si q lo había tomado de sorpresa.

-¿quien mas se atreve a decirte loco? Jaja y no me has respondido. –le dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

-Nada, ¿q puedo hacer? Y tu?- como odiaba Pancy que siempre le volteara las preguntas.

-Pensar en......tonterías

-No querrás decir en él? Vamos Pancy, no entiendo por que lo tratas así si estas q te mueres por Blaise.

-¿Qué? Pero si tu deverías entenderme mejor que nadie Draco, o no haces tu lo mismo?- Le respondió con cinismo en su voz.

-Eso es diferente..

-¿En que?

-1.- Él te quiere

2.- Es de tu clase

3.- Tu padre no desea verlo morir

4.- No esta prohibido

¿Quieres más? Por que hay más razones: sus amigo, su casa, sus creencias, etc..- lo decía como si fuera cualquier cosa, pero eso realmente le frustraba. Odiaba ser un Malfoy, odiaba que ella fuera prohibida para él.

-Pero mi padre te quiere a ti..-parecía que lloraría en cualquier momento..

-Pero para ESPOSO, eso no quiere decir que no pueden ser amigos o novios!- como le hacia enojar ese tema.

-Si lo dejo ser me amigo me enamoraré más y sufriré mucho de lo que voy a sufrir cuando me comprometan contigo.- ahora su voz se quebraba al hablar

-¿y que te hace pensar que nos vamos a casar? Dudo q yo viva para entonces- al decir eso desvió la vista a otro lado.

-No digas eso ¿por q no habrías de vivir?

-Por q no pienso ser un maldito Mortifago. Primero muerto a ser esclavo de ese idiota y no voy a cambiar de opinión, me oyes?!- esa era otra razón por la que odiaba ser un Malfoy, por q sabia que no tenía más opción q ser lo q su padre quería o morir.

-Sabes, realmente me sorprendes- dijo ella sorprendida por su confesión

-Claro! Yo sorprendo a todos. No se te olvide que soy Draco Malfoy- dijo haciéndose el importante jeje.

- Eres un vanidoso- Dijo ella entre risas al ver a su amigo.

-Lo se jajajaja.......Pncy, por favor no sigas tratandolo así o te arrepentirás toda tu vida.

- Solo por que tu me lo pides- Y después de darle un beso en la megilla se fue a su sala comú...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se que hago los capítulos muy cortos pero prometo hacerlos más largos la próxima vez jiji

Saludos a las ZooLoks!!!!

Prometo no tardarme....

Dejen reviews por favor T-T

Besos......


	4. Pelea

No tengo ganas de escribir un choro así que ahí les va el cuarto capitulo -

--------------

4º

Pelea

Lluvia.....amo la lluvia. No se como hay personas que se quejan de ella. Es la mejor manera de ver el agua, me encantaría estar afuera sintiendo las gotas caer sobre mi cara haciéndome olvidar todo... ¿A quien se le ocurre poner a esta hora la ronda?- Pensaba Hermione mientras se asomaba por una de las ventanas del pasillo. Siempre le había gustado la lluvia, aunque se enfermara por mojarse, cuando era pequeña salía a jugar con sus amigos en la lluvia.....pero ahora ya no tenia amigos y todo por creer que ellos siempre estarían con ella.

-Hermione!

-Que?- preguntó volteándose para saber quien le hablaba y para su mala suerte era Ginny

-Haz visto a Harry?- ¿para eso le hablaba? ahora si quería matarla.

-No

-Ok si lo ves dile que lo estoy buscando- le dijo con una sonrisa. Eso era lo q más le dolía, que no se dieran cuenta de que la habían abandonado!

-Claro, nos vemos- Tenía que alejarse de todos así que fue a su lugar favorito (p/a: creo que ya saben cual es jeje) La biblioteca!

Pero no esperaba encontrarse ahí con...

-Apártate sangre sucia- le ordenó Pancy Parkinson

-No tengo por q hacerte caso, así que déjame en paz.- le respondió secamente

-Mira sabelotodo eres una simple basura sin valor, por lo tanto ensucias el panorama, Quitate!

-Cállate Parkinson! tu hablas de basura por q sabes del tema, no? Es la palabra perfecta para describir tu vida- se burlo la castaña disfrutando de la cara de enojo de la sly.

-Por lo menos yo no tengo como únicos amigos a los libros Granger.

-Tu no tienes amigos! No sabes lo que esa palabra significa

-Claro q si! Tengo más amigos de los q tu tienes!- al parecer no se dejaría ganar por la gryfindore esta vez

-Como cuales? El dinero y los espejos? Dime Draco Malfoy

-Draco Malfoy? Por Dios!!! A ese engendro no le puede caber en su pequeñísimo cerebro nada de eso!

-Que cosa no me cabe en el cerebro Granger?- Esto no le podía estar pasando, en verdad que este no era su año. Draco estaba parado justo detrás de ella.

-Lo q escuchaste y si no escuchaste nada no es mi problema.

-Como quieras.. ¿Dónde estabas Pancy? Te busque por todas partes, se supone que tenemos que terminar el trabajo de Pociones.- dijo el rubio ignorando la respuesta de Hermione.

-Lo siento pero podemos terminar mañana, hoy tengo que ir con unas amigas de compras, bye- y sin esperar respuesta salió corriendo quien sabe hacia donde.

-Ahora si, con que no tengo cerebro Granger...- al parecer no lo había ignorado por completo

-Yo no dije eso, dije que es pequeñísimo- se burlo la castaña

-Ja ja que graciosa, por lo menos yo no tengo que espiar a los demás para entretenerme.

-Es mejor que tener que insultarlos idiota!- tenía razón pero eso no querría decir que se la daría

-No te pregunte traga libros!

-Arrogante!

-Presumida!

-Serpiente!

-Sangre sucia!

-MORTIFAGO!!- grave error. Draco la tomo de los hombros y la pegó contra la pared.

-Cállate estúpida! No soy un Mortifago, me oyes! RETIRA LO DICHO!!!!

-No lo haré, por que si no lo eres lo serás en un futuro creo no muy lejano!- Draco sentía como la sangre empezaba a hervirle.

-Retráctate si no quieres salir lastimada Granger- dijo apretando los dientes.

-......

Draco alzó el puño haciendo que Hermione se cubriera la cara. Escuchó el golpe pero no sintió nada, así q se destapó la cara. Él ya no estaba, volteó para todas partes hasta que vio en la pared unas manchas rojas, era su sangre. ¿Por qué no la golpeó? Este iba a ser un largo año.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la sala común de Slytherin se encontraba Blaise leyendo un libro de Quiditch cuando escucho que alguien entraba

-Hola Draco, de donde vienes?

-No te importa Zabini!- gritó antes de entrar en la habitación

-Creo que está enojado.- Se dijo en voz alta pensando que estaba solo.

-Peleó con alguien- le respondió la voz de la ultima persona que creía que hablaría con él.

-¿Cómo sabes?- preguntó intentando que su voz no sonara emocionada.

-Solo lo se.

-Él siempre te cuenta todo y a mi no me pela- Dijo haciendo como un puchero que hizo reír a Pancy.- ¿Te estas riendo de algo que tiene que ver conmigo?

-No, me río de un chiste que me contó Snape, de quien más tarado!- ¿Por qué cuando todo iba bien había algo que lo arruinaba?- Y no me dice más cosas que a ti, sabemos lo mismo de él. La mayor parte del tiempo solo soy yo la que habla- dijo sonrojando se levemente al recordar el tema principal de conversación entre ellos dos. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar como si alguien retuviese rompiendo algo.

-Creo que la pelea estuvo peor de lo que pensé ¿con quien fue?

-Con Granger- le respondió la rubia mordiéndose el labio.

En la habitación de Draco, o lo que quedaba de ella, el rubio se encontraba sentado en la cama con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y su cara entre sus manos. Solo le llegaba a la mente la imagen de Hermione gritándole furiosa que era un Mortifago. No podía creer que estuvo muy cerca de golpearla....Se vio la mano que aun sangraba por los nudillos gracias al impacto con la pared. Este no sería un año fácil.....

-------------------

Hola de nuevo!!! Se que prometí que les daría uno más largo pero soy muy impaciente y se me van las ideas así que escribo y subo lo que se me viene a la mente q como se darán cuenta es muy poco T-T

Gracias por sus reviews jeje

Saludos a as ZooLoks y a todos los que lean este fic.

Los Quiero.

Besos.....


	5. 5º

Hola!!!!

perdonenme por tardarme tanto pero es que no me llegaron ideas .'

intentaré no tardarme más

Gracias por sus reviews!

Arriba las ZooLoks jeje

bueno mejor les pongo el capitulo jeje

5º

Un mes había pasado desde la pelea entre los dos.

Desde entonces hacían lo posible por que sus miradas no se juntaran en ningún momento. Ella no podría soportar su penetrante mirada, por alguna extraña razón no había dejado de pensar en eso y por lo tanto tampoco en él.

Mientras tanto, Draco luchaba internamente por no mostrarse débil ante ella, no quería que pensara que era un cobarde incapaz de lastimarla, pero tampoco quería hacerle más daño del que sus amigos le hacían, hacía lo posible por contenerse de golpear al par de idiotas que más odiaba en la escuela.

Para desgracia de ambos, el baile de Hallowing se acercaba y los prefectos eran los encargados de supervisar todo, por lo tanto se veían todos los viernes en la tarde para organizar el baile.

-Quitate que estorbas sangre sucia

-El que estorba es otro Malfoy, nadie necesita de un idiota que solo sepa insultar- Era inevitable hablar, si eso se consideraba hablar.

-Lo que digas sabelotodo...-Era su imaginación o Draco Malfoy no quería pelear con ella?

-Hermione Malfoy ustedes serán los encargados de la decoración. Hanna y Justin, ustedes de la comida. Ron y Pancy de la música y...bla, bla, bla...-¿Por qué le pasaba esto a ella, que había hecho para merecer ese castigo?- Organícense y denme sus ideas mañana- Sentenció la profesora McGonagall.

-Que haremos?- pregunto Malfoy

-No c, has lo q quieras

-Bien luego no t quejes....- le respondió entrando al comedor, ella se quedó pensando en por q no le insultaba o le dejaba el trabajo sabiendo q lo haría, después decidió entrar.

-AAAAAAAH!!!!- muchos murciélagos volaron en dirección a ella y antes de q chocaran con ésta, se desvanecieron en el aire. Enfrente de ella se encontraba Draco Malfoy tirado en el suelo muerto de risa.

-Jajajajajajjaj, debiste jajaja ver jaja tu cara jajajajaja......- no podía contenerse.

-Muy gracioso Malfoy- le recriminó la chica, pero su voz no se oía enojada. Para cuando él paró de reír ella se había sentado en una banca y observaba el lugar imaginando como podría decorarlo.- Esa idea no esta mal...

-¿que?- Draco paró de reír, no era posible lo que escuchó, ella no le diría eso, era imposible.

-Que es una buena idea, ya hartaron con las calabazas- le contestó sin darle importancia- pensaba que podríamos poner la pista en el mismo lugar de siempre y mesas para 4 alrededor de ella. La banda por ahí...bla...bla...bla- Este era su día de suerte o estaba soñando, ella le daba la razón!!! Es un milagro!-te parece?

-Eh, que si, si así esta bien.

-Ok, yo se lo diré a McGonagall si quieres, pero tendrás que ayudarme a decorar el lugar, y no se te ocurra hacer esa broma de nuevo. –finalizó Hermione volteando a verlo. -¿Qué? – preguntó al ver la cara que tenía el chico.

-Nada, nada, esta bien así, has lo q quieras....total, yo no pienso venir.

-¿por q? hasta yo vendré- le preguntó extrañada. Draco era muy popular entre las mujeres, podría invitar a cualquiera y esta aceptaría (p/a: quien no!! -)

-Simplemente no tengo ganas.

-Ohh, bien nos vemos Malfoy- iba saliendo cuando éste la detuvo-¿qué quieres?

-¿Por q no me insultaste?

-Por que no quise, además tu lograrías hacerme enojar, ¿por que siempre lo haces?-le preguntó mostrándose harta de la situación.

-Por que es divertido, eres una de las pocas personas en esta escuela con las que se puede seguir una conversación...bueno, pelea.-le respondió con su típica sonrisa sarcástica. Pero esta vez a ella ya no le molestó, algo muy raro estaba pasando y tenía que averiguarlo.

-Bien, nos vemos Granger- pero ella no pudo contestar, ya que Draco se había ido muy rápido.

--------.----------

Al día siguiente, Hermione se despertó de buen humor, al parecer ese día no sería tan malo. Se arregló y bajó a desayunar sentándose al lado de Lavender. Comía tranquilamente mientras todos platicaban y reían como siempre, al parecer se estaba acostumbrando a eso, ya no le importaba si sus dos amigos estaban enamorados o no, no podía pasarse la vida llorando por ellos, así que había decidido olvidar o por lo menos intentarlo...

Mientras tanto en la mesa de Slytherin un molesto Draco Malfoy hacía lo posible por no voltear a ver a la castaña de la que hablábamos mientras que Blaise se reía de él.

-Ya t quiero ver cuando Pansy baje idiota- le dijo molesto.

-Jajaja, lo siento, es inevitable XD- le respondió Zabini.

-¿Qué es inevitable Zabini?- la dulce voz de Pansy Parkinson sonó a sus espaldas.

-.....

-Se ríe de mi por q no puedo evitar voltear a verla ¬¬'- respondió Draco al ver que Blaise no podría contestar ya que estaba paralizado.

-ah. –respondió simplemente sentándose enfrente de ellos- y que me cuentan?- preguntó mientras se servía su desayuno.

-Aun no me acostumbro- le susurró Blaise a Draco pero lo bastante fuerte como para que ella escuchara, lo cual la hizo sonreír.

Las clases transcurrieron normales pero al llegar la última hora, eso cambió. Draco iba corriendo para llegar a tiempo a la junta de prefectos que tenían, pero chocó con alguien.

-Quítate de encima, Malfoy!- se quejó Ron, que se encontraba en el suelo con el cuerpo del rubio sobre él.

-Tenias que ser tú, Comadreja. Como siempre estorbando- le respondió parándose.

-Sierra la boca idiota si no quieres que te tire todos tus asquerosos dientes.

-Mira como tiemblo, atrévete y te aseguro que tus padres podrán dejar de alimentar a una escoria menos y así tu madre podrá engordar más- No era posible que el tarado ese creyera que podría contra él!

-Cállate!-Ron le dio un puñetazo que lo hizo tambalear (p/a: hey, no me lo maltrates!!!) y se iba a lanzar sobre él, pero este lo esquivó y ron calló al suelo, mientras que Draco sacaba su varita y lo apuntaba.

-Ahora si me las vas a pagar, maldita rata!-Draco se preparaba para lanzar el hechizo cuando..

-NO!!!- gritó Hermione haciéndolo parar. Ella se puso en medio de ambos como normalmente solía hacer.

-Quítate Granger!

-Quítate Hermione, esto es entre nosotros, no estorbes- le dijo Ron poniéndose de pie. Hermione volteó a verlo y para luego dirigirse a Draco.

-Lamento arruinarte la oportunidad de reciclar el planeta, no volverá a suceder.-Dijo antes de alejarse del lugar.

-¡¿Estas demente?! Ella te salvó el pellejo! En verdad que la maldita neurona que tienes ya no funciona bien, Weasley- le gritó Draco a Ron mientras lo azotaba contra la pared.-Ni siquiera mereces que alguien te defienda y agrades a los que se apiadan de ti, me das lastima. – después de eso lo soltó y se dirigió a las afueras del castillo....

.....................................................-'.............................................................

jejeje se que es una porquería pero no pude hacer nada!

no me odien, prometo seguir pronto...

los quiero

Bye!

jejeje lo olvid REVIEWS POR FAVOR

Mil besitos, besis, besitos por mil, besos,besitos, mil besitos, besos......

jeje akbo d ver ToyStory (o como sea)


	6. Por raro que parezca

Lo que viene a continuación es muy poco jeje pero soy una desesperada que no se puede contener . así que me disculpo otra vez por lo mismo.

Gracias por sus reviews y espero q por lo menos no se les haga muy patético este cap.

Los quiero…

6º

Por raro que parezca

-Por que? Por que maldita razón no me pude controlar?! Esto se está saliendo de control, si mi padre se entera estoy seguro que desde Azkaban logrará matarme… dios, estoy frito- Se decía Draco Malfoy mientras caminaba por el bosque prohibido. Acababa de defender a Hermione Granger! Pero que le pasaba? Siempre había podido controlar sus emociones y aparentar su enojo cuando algo le pasaba, pero ahora era diferente, por que ella ya no tenía a sus dos amigos sin cerebro para que la defendieran de él.

-¿Por qué me tuvo q pasar esto a mi?

Se había sentado en bajo la sombra de un árbol en una zona que se veía tranquila y fuera de peligro. En realidad ya conocía bien cierta parte del bosque y los centauros le permitían estar en él. Al principio le tenía miedo a las criaturas del lugar pero cuando dejo de preocuparle lo que le pasara empezó a ir frecuentemente para pensar sin que nadie lo molestara.

Convirtió una roca y una rama en un violín y se puso a tocar, eso siempre le relajaba. Le gustaba tocar, aunque su padre dijera que era para niñas o gente sin dinero, a él le relajaba y se sentía bien al tocar. Normalmente tocaba canciones aprendidas de algún libro, pero también le gustaba crear sus propias melodías. No podía creer que la única persona que lo supiera fuera ella, a la que le dedicaba todas sus canciones, a la que al serrar los ojos imaginaba ver venir hacia el con una sonrisa en sus labios, por la que perdería la vida o seguiría viviendo, en dos palabras Hermione Granger.

Necesitaba dejar de pensar en ella pero era imposible, ¡¿Cómo se atrevía esa maldita comadreja muerta de hambre a tratarla así!? Weasley no merecía ni estar en el mas pequeño de sus pensamientos… y él tampoco. Eso era lo que más odiaba, que él tampoco la merecía, ella rea tan perfecta…y él no (p/a: Claro q si!!!!!)

-Mucho por hoy- se dijo parándose y caminando hacia el castillo.

------------------

Mientras tanto en la torre de Gryfindore, se encontraba la responsable de sus delirios llorando silenciosamente en su cama.

No podía creer lo que Ron le había dicho, ¡Estorbaba! Quería morir, su mayor miedo en la vida se estaba realizando, se estaba quedando sola, si no es q ya lo estaba, y todo por no buscar otras amistades, por creer que ellos siempre estarían juntos, como se arrepentía. No creía poder confiar en alguien de nuevo, o que alguien se interesara en ser su amigo….

Por alguna extraña razón Draco Malfoy ocupó sus pensamientos, algo raro había en él, ya no la molestaba tanto y empezaba a hacérsele interesante su compañía, la verdad era más inteligente que Ron y podría conversar de más temas que con Harry, y por raro que parezca sentía que él también necesitaba de su amistad tanto como ella.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Lavender que le informó que McGonagal.

-Buenas tardes, hoy los cité a todos para pedirles que anuncien el baile, ya que en menos de una semana, es obligatorio que todos los prefectos asistan a él por seguridad, no hay excusas.- sentenció la profesora antes de decirles que podían retirarse.

Al salir del despacho Draco y Hermione pensaron lo mismo:

-¿y ahora que me pondré?

Ambos se miraron y Hermione emitió una pequeña risita lo cual hizo que él hiciera una media sonrisa antes de seguir su camino hacia las mazmorras.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeje, eso es todo por hoy

Les prometo que no me tardo :p

Arriba las ZooLoks y las aficionadas Sweety

Adios!!! -


	7. El baile

Hola!!! jeje les dig q no tardaba mucho, aqui sta el 7º cap. espero les guste .

Saludos a las ZooLoks y a las Aficionadas Sweety

---------------------------------------

7º

El baile

---------------------------------------

-Me sonrió!!!! Nunca imagine que su sonrisa fuera tan linda! (p/a: que poca imaginación tiene ¬¬U) Estos eran los pensamientos de Hermione Granger mientras se dirigía a la biblioteca.- y ahora q me voy a poner para la fiesta? Yo no quería ir . Bien, eso lo veré mañana, por ahora voy a estudiar.

------------

-No me miró con odio…talvez ya no le caigo tan mal… --' por dios Draco Malfoy, es Granger!!- Draco se dirigía a su sala común pensando en esto. Cuando entró vio a sus dos amigos sentados cada uno de en un extremo del lugar.

-Y ahora ustedes q?- les preguntó con voz irritada- Creí que ya no se odiaban.

-Querrás decir que ya no ME odiaba- le respondió Blaise VOLTEANDO A VER A Pancy CON Mirada acecina.

-Explíquenme que pasa aquí- le pidió Draco con una media sonrisa sabiendo que ese par de tortolitos se morían por estar juntos.

-Yo te explico..-intentó decir Blaise pero Pansy lo interrumpió.

-No! Yo te explico que este tonto te va a cambiar la historia!- le empezó a gritar Pansy.- yo estaba aquí sentada leyendo un libro sobre hadas cuando este pelele me empezó a molestar..

-Solo la miraba!

-Entonces…-Continuó ella mandándole una mirada q mataba.- Yo le pedí cordialmente que se retirara..

-jajajaja si como no..

-Pero el no me hizo caso así que le aventé una almohada y el me la regresó,¡Por favor! Quien se atreve a regresarle el golpe a una mujer?!- Dijo en tono dramático.- Entonces yo me paré y lo empujé y éste me empezó a perseguir! Me asustó, no es justo! Depuse me atrapó y yo le pegue una cachetada ja.- terminó dándole la espalda a los dos.

-Ves? Es una sangrona- le dijo a el ojiazul.

-No lo soy!

-si lo eres!

-no!

-si!

Y así siguieron peleando sin darse cuenta de que Draco había subido ya a su habitación.

-locos…-murmuró mientras se tiraba en su cama. Le causaba riza la forma en que se peleaban sabiendo que se morían uno por el otro.¿por que no podían aceptarlo y ya?

--------------

Al día siguiente, todos lo estudiantes salían a hogsmade para comprar lo necesario para el baile. Hermione había decidido ir como una bruja de la edad media (p/a: para mis amigas imagínenla como la q dibuje jeje)

Así que fue a una tienda de disfraces, Ahí vio un vestido hermoso de color gris que compró sin pensarlo dos veces.

Mientras tanto Draco Malfoy buscada algo digno de él, pero cuando volteó para ver otra sección de la tienda la vio pagando con el vestido en una boja que dejaba ver parte de la tela… Tenía un plan…

----------

En el castillo todos estaban ansiosos por que el día llegara, faltaba solo un día para el gran baile y en el castillo todo era un desastre, en especial en la habitación de Hermione ya que Parvati y Lavender no dejaban de pedirle q les dejara arreglarla. Todos querían saber como iría el otro para poder reconocerlo en la cena pero al parecer nadie quería q los demás supieran como se vestiría para darle una sorpresa a todos.

Con tanto movimiento el día trascurrió de una forma sorprendentemente rápida haciendo que llegara el gran día.

El Gran Comedor estaba adornado de la forma en la que Hermione y Draco habían acordado, los murciélagos volaban por todo el techo y los candelabros estaban llenos de telarañas arriba de cada mesa, en la pista de baile los instrumentos flotaban sobre las personas tocando mágicamente y en cada mesa aparecía un plato lleno de comida para cada estudiante. Todo era perfecto.

Hermione entro al lugar si inmutarse al ver a los murciélagos volar hacia ella, con una vez bastaba. Se veía preciosa con ese vestido gris y su antifaz, tenía el cabello suelto con un pequeño listón rodeándolo, estaba perfectamente maquillada gracias a q Lavender y Parvati ganaron la batalla, así que acaparaba varias miradas en el comedor. Se sentó en una mesa bacía y esperó a que alguien más lo hiciera. En ese momento vio a un joven de cabello negro, y ropa al estilo del siglo XV dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba, no sabía quien era pero sabía que lo conocía.

El muchacho le hizo una elegante reverencia y la invito a bailar ofreciendo su mano. Ella aceptó y al tomar la mano del desconocido este le dio un calido beso. Hermione se sonrojó levemente por el gesto de la persona que estaba frente a ella pero no le dio importancia.

Cuando se encontraban en la pista los instrumentos empezaron a tocar una melodía encantadora (p/a: yo me imagino la de la leyenda de la llorona) Él tomó su mando derecha y colocó la otra en su cintura mientras que la música empezaba a cambiar a un ritmo un poco mas rápido, era un gran bailarín, se movía con delicadeza y no le pisaba los pies como Víctor en el baile de 4º año.

-¡Quien eras?- se atrevió a preguntar tímidamente

-Eso no es importante- le contesto tranquilo sin dejar de bailar.

-¿Somos amigos?- pregunto Hermione de nuevo.

- Tu enemigo puede ser tu amigo si le permites ser quien es- le respondió este.

-¿A que te refieres?

-A que todos pueden ser tus amigos, eso no te responde nada – dijo él sonriendo, hasta ese momento supo de que estaba disfrazado, era un vampiro del siglo XV, era original y le quedaba perfecto con el tono pálido de su piel, no podía ver sus ojos ya que estaban cubiertos por una maya negra en el antifaz.

-Así que eres un vampiro, muy interesante, y dígame señor vampiro, ¿por q me sacó a bailar a mi?- pregunto sonriendo.

-jaja por que los vampiros escogemos a la mejor presa. En este caso, tu eres la más linda- le respondió con una voz que la hizo estremecer, era embriagante, y, aunque no supiera quien era, se sentía bien al estar ahí con él.

- Gracias…-dijo recargándose en él mientras bailaban otra canción.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que no los decepcionado con este capitulo

los quiero!

adios!

REVIEWS PLS!!!!!!


	8. El baile part 2

Hola!!!! Como están? Jeje ya ven que no me tardo?

Arriba las ZooLoks y las aficionadas Sweety

Aquí va otro capitulo…

8º

El baile part 2

----------.-------------

La música se detuvo…

-Quieres sentarte?- le preguntó suavemente el joven a Hermione que seguía recargada en su pecho, ella solo movió su cabeza en forma afirmativa y ambos fueron a tomar asiento en una mesa desocupada. Pero enfrente de ellos estaban las dos personas que menos quería ver ella. Harry estaba vestido de príncipe y Ginny de princesa mientras que Ron venía de elfo de montaña (p/a: imaginen a ron estilo Legolas) y Luna de hada.

-Perdóname, pero ya no quiero estar aquí- dijo Hermione a su compañero de mesa.

-Si quieres podemos salir, pero déjame estar un poco más contigo- le pidió este- vamos al jardín.

-Está bien- ambos salieron del lugar, ella un poco nerviosa por no saber quien era el joven con el que estaba y él por estar con ella.

La noche era calida y tranquila. Se detuvieron cerca del lago y permanecieron en silencio hasta que Hermione decidió hablar.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Sabes quien soy?- le preguntó.

-Ya te dije que no importa.

-¿Entonces por que quieres estar conmigo? ¿Solo por que me veo bien?- dijo ella notablemente molesta.

-No! Bueno ,no negare que te ves muy bien- le contestó poniendo una sonrisa seductora- pero la razón es que si se quien eres.

-Ahh, ¿entonces te agrado?

-Preguntas mucho sabes… si, me agradas mucho.

-¿Quién eres tu?- insistió Hermione.

-¿Por qué no confías?

-Por que puedo decepcionarme- le contesto agachando la cabeza.

-Por eso no te puedo decir quien soy- le respondió levantándole suavemente de la barbilla con su mano.- Ahora dime, mmm… ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? –dijo intentando cambiar el tema.

- jaja cambia de tema… mi color favorito de el gris- le respondió sonriendo pero aun curiosa por saber quien era.

-¿¿¿El gris??? Y por que?

-por que me encanta como se ve en las nubes cuando va a llover.

-ahh y ¿solo en las nubes?

-No, en casi todo menos en ratas, iug- él se rió de la cara de asco que puso Hermione al decir eso.

-¿En los ojos también?

-Si, pero ¿por que tanto interés?

-Ehh…yo…bueno…no por nada (eres un tonto!!! Se va a dar cuenta, no por nada es la sabelotodo de Hogwards!!)- sentía como las manos le empezaban a sudar por los nervios.

-mmm…ya veo-dijo ella empezando a sospechar en el único que conocía con ojos grises pero descartó esa idea por que él no estaría con ella.

Después de eso siguieron platicando durante un buen rato hasta que dieron las 12 y él rompió la conversación.

-Sígueme- le susurró tomándola de la mano sin esperar su respuesta. Ella estaba nerviosa por no saber a donde la llevaba pero por alguna razón quería confiar en el.

La condujo al bosque prohibido, al parecer sabía bien a donde iba. Se encontraban frente a una barrera de plantas que él retiro sin romperlas y le señaló con la mano que pasara por la pequeña entrada que había hecho. Al entrar quedó maravillada por el hermoso panorama que tenia enfrente. Un gran grupo de hadas volaban por todo el lugar, irradiaban una tenue luz de todos los colores: naranja, morado, rojo, amarillo, rosa, verde, azul…

Todas volaban por el lugar sin importarles su presencia. Una de ella se acercó a Hermione, era azul celeste con unas pequeñas alitas de color plateado y su ropa de distintos tonos de azul. Examino detenidamente a la sonriente chica para luego girarse a ver a su acompañante y así sucesivamente haciendo un chistoso sonido de cascabel al reír.

-¿te gusta?- preguntó el joven sonriendo al ver su cara.

-Es precioso!- le contesto entusiasmada.

-Como tú- le respondió bajando la mirada

-¿Quién eres?- insistió Hermione intentando mirarle a los ojos temiendo que la respuesta no le gustara.

-Alguien que te quiere mucho- dijo rompiendo el contacto visual. Ella no sabía si el se sonrojó o eran las dos hadas rojas que volaban cerca de él. Ella se acercó a el y lo abrazó sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, después de salir del shock rodeó suavemente con sus brazos a la persona con la que soñaba todos los días. Su mayor sueño se había realizado, estaba junto a ella y no tendría que insultarla.

-Gracias- susurró Hermione acurrucándose en su pecho, se sentía segura y querida junto a él, pero la maldita duda de saber quien era la atormentaba todo el tiempo, ya que si enamorándote de alguien que conoces te lastiman, es mucho peor cuando no lo conoces. Se separaron lentamente, odiaba el no poder ver sus ojos, ¿Por qué tanto misterio? Mientras ella pensaba eso las pequeñas hadas empezaban a jugar con su cabello haciéndole un poco de cosquillas, mientras que a él le intentaban quitar el antifaz sin lograrlo.

-Por lo que más quieras dime quien eres- le suplicó Hermione ya sin importarle que pudiera desilusionarse..

-No- le respondió éste con voz ronca

-¿Por qué?

-Por que no te va gustar saberlo

-¿Por qué?

-Por que me odias

-¿Por qué?

-Por que crees que yo te odio

-Yo no odio a nadie que sea de esta escuela- puntualizó convencida de ello.

-Mientes- le contestó sonriendo tristemente. Era tarde, habían pasado unas cuantas horas así que decidió que era tiempo de regresar.-Ahora regresemos, se hace muy tarde.

-Bien- dijo dándose por vencida.

Todo el camino fueron callados, él la miraba de reojo viendo como ella lo miraba a el, quería decirle quien era, pero eso no seria buena idea ya que aunque ella lo negara se decepcionaría demasiado. Llegaron a la torre de Gryfindore y el se despidió de la misma forma que usó para saludarla, le tomo delicadamente su mano y la besó dulcemente.

-Buenas noches, madame.

-Buenas noches señor vampiro….

-------------.---------------------------------------------.--------------

Weeeh!! No se a ustedes, Pero a mi me gustó este capitulo

Espero que a ustedes tmb

Lo quiero…..

Reviews!!!pls

Adios!


	9. Pequeñas sospechas

Hola!! jeje aquí les trigo otro cap. que espero q sea de su agrado .

Arriba las ZooLoks y las aficionadas Sweety jiji

gracias por sus reviews...

-----------------------

9º

Pequeñas sospechas

-----------------------

Es él, tiene que ser él!- se decía mentalmente Hermione mientras daba vueltas por su habitación- Es el único que me odia además de Snape ya que Snape no es tan guapo y tiene esa hermosa voz que hipnotiza, ni tiene ojos grises y sus manos tenían unas pequeñas cicatrices en los nudillos. ¿Quién más puede ser? Tiene que ser Draco Malfoy.

-----------.-------------

-Si!!!!!!!! No lo puedo creer, ahora si puedo morir en paz! Dios, esta ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida- gritaba Draco Malfoy mientras se tiraba en el pasto asustando a unas cuantas hadas que volaban cerca de él. Una de ella se acercó volando y se colocó frente a él.-Es imposible engañarte, verdad Azura?- le preguntó a la pequeña hada de color azul que lo miraba con mirada de complicidad. De respuesta solo recibió un movimiento de cabeza y sonidos de cascabel.

-Ya veo…. Pero creo que a ella tampoco, soy un idiota, le di muchas pistas y lo más seguro es que ya sepa quien fue su acompañante toda la noche. Azura solo levanto los hombros y se sentó en una flor que estaba por los pies del joven. El serró los ojos y calló en un profundo sueño en el que él y su doncella pudieran quererse.

Al día siguiente despertó con los rayos de sol que pegaban en su cara y se apresuró para llegar a su casa sin que nadie lo viera. Para su fortuna todos estaban dormidos, incluyendo a sus dos amigos que se encontraban dormidos en uno de los sillones de la sala común abrazados.

-Ja, ya sabía que no aguantarían mucho….-dijo antes de subir a su habitación para cambiarse y bajar por algo al gran comedor. Se vistió de negro (que raro) y se dejó el cabello sin gomina por que se moría de hambre como para perder tiempo peinándose. Entro al comedor y con la primera persona que chocó fue con ella.

-Fíjate por donde caminas sangre sucia.- fue lindo mientras duró pero no podía ponerla en ese peligro, sin contar que no creía que ella se quisiera enterar de que había abrazado a Draco Malfoy.

-Fíjate tu tarado- le contestó la castaña.

_Al parecer no sabe que fui yo o no le importa_– pensó siguiendo su camino, pero no se dio cuenta de que ella lo siguió con la mirada analizando cada detalle de su ser.

El día pasó normal hasta que llegó la hora de cenar. Todos comentaban del baile y de que habían llevado. En la mesa de Slytherin, un joven de ojos grises miraba disimuladamente a la castaña de sus sueños la cual parecía estar en otro mundo, suspiraba y sonreía a la nada. ¿Se habría enamorado de él?

-Eso es imposible…

-¿Qué es imposible?- preguntó una curiosa Pansy que acababa de llegar.

-No, nada, olvídala- respondió un poco sorprendido ya que según él solo lo había pensado.

-Ohh, ya veo, ahora ya no confías en mí- dijo ella haciendo una pose dramática

-No vas a lograr nada loca- afirmo sonriendo por la actitud de su amiga.

-Bien, me rindo pero….¿donde estuviste ayer?

-Ohhh… ese un pequeño secreto entre una doncella y yo.- respondió Draco guiñando un ojo.

-¡¿Lo hiciste?! No lo puedo cree!

-A ti por lo que vi en la mañana también te fue bien, o me equivoco?

-Ah, jeje pues yo no, no me fue mal- Pansy se puso totalmente roja al recordarlo.

Flash back

Se había pasado toda la noche bailando con Blaise y después, ya que el baile había acabado él le había cargado hasta la sala común cuando tropezó con un escalón en el camino. Después de eso el dejo frente al sillón y Pansy lo había jalado cayéndose en él.

-Oops, creo que perdí el equilibrio- se disculpó ella con voz traviesa.

-Ya veo… lastima que peses tanto y no me pueda parar- le respondió en broma

-Oye! Yo no..-pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que los labios de Blaise se encontraban pegados a los suyos.

Flash out

-Me alegra saber que mis dos amigos disfrutaron la noche- dijo Draco picadamente.

-Lo mismo digo- le cortó ella sonriendo.

-En eso tienes razón.-Draco volteó a mirar inconscientemente a un castaña de cabello rizado de miraba al vacío sin percatarse de nada de lo que pasara a su alrededor.

Después de la cena, Hermione se dirigió a su habitación para intentar dormir un poco, pero lo que encontró le quitó el poco sueño que tenía. Sobre su cama había una rosa gris realmente hermosa con una nota que decía

Una rosa para la hermosa doncella que me robó el corazón

atte.: Sr. Vampiro w

----------------------------------------T-T--------------------------------

Perdonenme si no fuebueno pero n o he tenido muchas ideas ni tiempo pero les prometoque haré lo posible por que el prox sté mejor .

los quiero

besos.....

Reviews tmb jeje


	10. Estorbas

Hola!! Se que me tardé un poquito jeje pero no tengo tiempo y las ideas se van de mi mente!

Perdonenme y muchisimas gracias por sus reviews!

Espero que este capítulo les guste un poco

Aquí les va:

10º

Estorbas

-------------------.-------------------

¿Quién era? Sospechaba de Malfoy pero eso sería imposible, él se comportaba como siempre, aunque lo había notado un poco alegre ese día. Necesitaba saber quien era, odiaba estar enamorada de alguien que no conocía, no le importaba quien fuera, la verdad nunca se fijaba en el físico, bueno…..solo una vez con su profesor de DCAO pero había aprendido la lección. Quería verlo otra vez, no importaba como, necesitaba oírle decir que la quería, necesitaba saber que le importaba a alguien…

Con estos pensamientos se quedó dormida.

Mientras tanto en una de las habitaciones de Slytherin, un muchacho de ojos grises se movía por toda la cama intentando dormir, la imagen de Hermione y él abrasados le hacía sentir mariposas en el estomago, se volvía loco de solo pensar en un beso de su parte, soñaba con que algún día eso llegara a suceder, pero mientras tanto, se conformaba con saber que ella había estado entre sus brazos.

------------

Al día siguiente ambos se despertaron para bajar a desayunar.

AL parecer ya no tendrían más días calidos hasta primavera, la lluvia no cesaba ni un momento. En el camino al comedor chocaron y como era de esperarse Draco la insultó.

-¿No te hartas de estorbar sangre sucia?-le gritó empujándola pero sin hacerle daño.

-Aquí el único que estorba eres tú, Mor-ti-fa-go – concertó recalcando las ultimas palabras sabiendo que le molestaría. Él respiro hondo y apretó los puños tratando de no exaltarse.

-No juegues con fuego, Granger- dijo antes de entrar al comedor.

-Ni que tú lo fueras- susurro más para si que para alguien más. Comió tranquilamente leyendo el diario del profeta mientras tomaba un poco de sumo de calabaza.

Después de eso se paró para dirigirse a la clase de pociones. En el camino se tropezó con un chico da cabellos color azabache…

-¿Qué te pasa?, fíjate por donde caminas- le gritó sin voltear a verla sin saber de quien se trataba, y siguió caminando hacia las mazmorras. Ella se quedó ahí parada con el cuerpo inmóvil mientras que sus ojos se empezaban a empañar. Draco se encontraba a unos cuantos metros y recibió una mirada que contenía odio, tristeza y vergüenza.

-Tenías razón Malfoy- dijo la Gryfindore dando la vuela y caminando en dirección al jardín.

-No, Granger, espera!- le gritó Draco saliendo detrás de ella. Sabía a donde iba, la siguió hasta ver como sus rodillas se doblaban y comenzaba sollozar en el suelo. Se encontraban en el Bosque prohibido enfrente de una muralla de varios metros de altura creada por hojas y ramas. Draco se acercó lentamente hasta donde se encontraba la joven que ahora estaba hecha un ovillo.

-Lo que dije no es verdad, por favor no llores- le suplicó hincándose frente a ella y colocando una mano sobre su hombro

-No Malfoy, si es verdad dime ¿A quien le sirve que yo esté viva? ¡¿A quién?!- le gritó Hermione con voz quebrada y empezando a temblar y sollozar.

-Yo…se que hay alguien, ¿tus padres?- le respondió mordiéndose la lengua para no decir que a él.

-¿A quien más?-preguntó

-¿Por qué no te conformas con ellos? Yo me conformaba con solo una persona – le contestó casi como regaño el rubio.

-¿Una? ¿Quién?- preguntó olvidándose por un momento de ella.

-Ehh…yo…mi madre- respondió mirando al suelo.

-Siempre te creí un hijo de papi- le dijo ella sin pensarlo. Él la vio enojado para luego pararse y empezar a caminar de regreso al castillo.-No! espera, por favor no te vallas…..odio estar sola.- le pidió empezando a llorar de nuevo.

-Bien, pero no lo menciones-dijo él secamente.

-¿me ayudas?- le preguntó la chica parándose y empezando a mover las hojas.

-cuidado con…

-Auuuu

-las espinas-terminó el sonriendo divertido al verla chapándose el dedo y haciendo un pucherita. Ella, al verlo se sorprendió, nunca lo había visto sonreír así pero por alguna razón creía haber visto esa sonrisa antes. No le quiso prestar atención y esperó a que él terminara de mover las plantas para entrar a uno de los lugares más hermosos que había visto. Se sorprendió al ver que en ese lugar era de noche cuando en realidad eran las 4 PM.

-¿Pero por que?

-Por que así es la magia- le respondió la voz de Draco a sus espaldas.

En ese momento la misma hada que se había acercado a Hermione el día del baile se posó en su cabeza y empezó a caminar, después voló hasta Draco y le susurró algo al oído que le hizo reír.

-¿Qué? ¿que te dijo?- preguntó curiosa.

-Información confidencial- contesto él.

-Mmmm… ya veo dijo ella empezando a ver a su alrededor. Todo era precioso, las flores, la luna, las hadas volando por todas partes….También se percató de un pequeño manantial que no recordaba haber visto antes en el que algunas hadas se estaban bañando y jugando con el agua. Se sentía feliz estando en ese lugar y le recordaba a su señor vampiro, a la persona con la que soñaba todos los días desde esa noche y que deseaba conocer más que a nada ni nadie en el mundo.

-¿En que piensas?- la voz de Draco la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-En nada en especial, creo que en lo hermoso que es este lugar.- le contestó intentando sonar sincera.

-Ahh…-dijo simplemente sabiendo que era mentira.

-no me crees- Hermione lo volteó a ver sonriendo.

-Adivinaste jaja, eres buena.-dijo en jugando y, para su sorpresa, ella rió como lo había hecho la vez que amos dijeron lo mismo.

-Gracias Malfoy. Aunque no te agrade, no sabes cuanto necesitaba que alguien me hiciera reír.-le dijo dulcemente mirándolo a los ojos. Él rogó por que no estuviera sonrojado o que ella no se diera cuenta y gracias a Dios no lo hizo.

-De nada Granger- le dijo con la voz más indiferente que pudo hacer para que su alegría no se notara.- Ahora será mejor que regresemos o nos…te estarán buscando- terminó antes de salir del jardín de las hadas.

-----------------------U----------------------------

jeje eso es todo por ahora! Nos vemos y espero que les haya gustado por lo menos un pokito .

Los quiero

Besos

Feliz cumple Nat!!

Reviews!!!!!! Pls jiji


	11. Risas

Hola!!!!

Jeje aquí les va otro pequeño capítulo:

…………….

Risas

…………….

Desde ese día, Hermione no podía dejar de pensar en él, no lograba entender por que se había comportado así, pero sin duda le había gustado ver que aquel rubio frío y cruel también tenía sentimientos. Todos los días posaba su mirada en él cuando estaba en el Gran comedor. Algunas veces el volteaba pero de inmediato seguía en sus asuntos sin darle importancia aparentemente.

Mientras que Draco sentía mariposas en el estomago cada vez que sentía su mirada sobre él, pero no se atrevía a demostrarlo en su mirada, tenía miedo del daño que podría ocasionar.

Ya era diciembre y el frío invierno estaba por llegar, la nieve caía en pequeños copos de nieve que manchaban de blando el panorama.

Hermione se encontraba caminando por los jardines de Hogwarts leyendo un libro sobre runas antiguas que había sacado de la biblioteca, se estaba acostumbrando a estar sola, lo había estado mucho tiempo de chica por que sus compañeros la consideraban rara y ahora por que sus amigos se habían olvidado de ella. Los había visto jugar en la nieve pero ya no le dolía, al parecer el concentrarse en sus libros y en su querido señor vampiro le era suficiente para estar feliz, además que se daba cuenta que con el tiempo Draco le empezaba a devolver las miradas a la hora de la comida. En verdad le interesaba saber sobre él, quería conocerlo y talvez así entender el por que de su comportamiento cruel y frío hacia los demás. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una bola de nieve que le pegó en la cabeza. Ella volteó a ver en todas direcciones, vio a dos niños de primero jugando ajedrez, a sus compañeros del otro lado les jardín y a tres jóvenes sentados debajo de un árbol, y entonces se percató de la hermosa sonrías que tenía como dueño a un rubio de ojos grises que la miraba divertido mientras sus compañeros se peleaban, ella simplemente sonrió y se sentó a leer su libro siendo observada por Draco. Definitivamente ya nada era igual.

Después de eso se dirigió a su sala común a descansar frente a la chimenea.

-Eres muuuuuuy obvio Draco- le decía Pancy mientras veían a la chica alejarse.

-Lo sé, pero ya no puedo evitarlo-Al parecer su mente ya no se encontraba en el mismo planeta por que no volvió a escuchar nada de lo que su amiga le decía "_Soy obvio pero creo que le agrado"_ pensó sonriendo.-Me retiro, los dejo…..solos- dijo parándose y dedicándoles una mirada de complicidad.

Se encontraba caminando por los pasillos sin prestar atención al camino que tomaba, solo podía pensar en su sonrisa, en sus ojos, sus labios…. ¡Moría por probar esos labios!

Siguió caminando hasta llegar el salón de música y decidió tocar un poco para poder expresar por lo menos de esa forma lo feliz que se sentía.

Ella se dirigió a la biblioteca para regresar el libro y escoger algún otro, no tenía otra forma de pasar el tiempo así ya que. Cuando entró se encontró con Neville quien le pidió ayuda con transformaciones y ella le dijo que lo vería a las 7 pm en la torre para ayudarle con la materia, después de eso tomó un libro de literatura y se sentó a leer.

Cuando se fijó en la hora eran 5 para las 7 y no le gustaba llegar tarde así que agarró algunos libros de transformaciones y salió corriendo del lugar, pero para su desgracia cuando subía las escaleras tropezó con el ultimo escalón tirando sus libros por todo el lugar.

Draco Malfoy estaba saliendo del salón de música cuando recordó que el profesor Snape lo había citado en su oficina y si no se apuraba llegaría tarde, así que empezó a correr, cuando**…¡¡¡PUMMM!!!** Resbaló con un objeto hasta ahora desconocido cayendo de espaldar y golpeándose contra el piso. Lentamente se sentó y volteo a ver al culpable de su caída, ¿Un libro? Después giro su cara hasta topar con una joven de cabello rizado y cara risueña que mostraba su esfuerzo por contener la risa, un esfuerzo fallido déjenme aclarar.

-Jaajajajajajajjaa

-Te parece gracioso Granger?- le peguntó intentando sonar serio

-Si jajajjaa- respondió ella que se encontraba en el la osilla de las escaleras agarrándose el estómago con una mano. Pero no pudo mantenerse serio ya que su risa lo contagió. Después de eso él le ayudó a levantarse.

-Ten más cuidado con esos libros, podrías lastimar a alguien Sangre Sucia

-Lo tomaré en cuenta, Hu-ron-si-to

-T-T '

-Nos vemos :p

Después de eso ambos siguieron corriendo para no llegar más tarde a su cita.

-----------

Perdón por hacerlo tan corto pero no tuve tiempo y jeje soy desesperada --'

Muchas gracias por sus Reviews!!

Y Feliz Navidad!!!!!!!!!!!!


	12. Sorpresas

12º

Sorpresas

-------------

Al llegar con el profesor Snape, Draco se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien. El profesor se veía más pálido q nunca y no lo veía mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas q tenía frente a su escritorio.

-¿Sucede algo profesor? Me dijeron que quería verme.- le pregunto un poco nervioso, pero sabiendo ocultarlo con su indiferencia bien fingida.

-Si, te mandé a llamar por que me mandaron esto.- le dijo entregándole un trozo de pergamino enrollado de forma de triangulo impidiéndole leer lo que traía escrito. No venía el nombre de la persona q se lo envió, solo es suyo, pero conocía perfectamente esa ortografía. –Me envió una a mi pidiéndome q te cuidara.

-Yo no necesito q nadie me cuide- le respondió secamente, odiaba q todos pensaran que era débil.

-Lo sé pero eso fue lo q me pidió, solo te pido q seas cuidadoso, puedes retirarte.

Draco salió de la oficina y se dirigió a su habitación para leer lo q su madre le había escrito, sabía q era algo importante, ya q normalmente le llegaban a él sus cartas, las únicas veces q no fue así su dragón Grasper había muerto y su padre había sido enviado a Azkaban. Algo malo debió pasar para que no le escribiera directamente. Al llegar a su cama se dejó caer y abrió con cuidado el pergamino.

_Querido Draco: _

_Te preguntarás por que no te mandé a ti la carta y el por q de ésta_.

_Tengo miedo de q alguien te quiera lastimar hijo, me han dicho q tu padre se enteró de mi traición y por eso ya no me encuentro en la mansión Malfoy. Estoy en un lugar protegido por Dumbledore, le he pedido q te explique con detalle después. No quiero que por mi culpa algo te pase, eres lo único que tengo Dragón, por favor cuídate mucho_

_Te ama: _

_Narcisa _

¿Qué traición? ¿Dumbledore? Draco no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, necesitaba explicaciones, necesitaba saber donde estaba su madre!

Salió del lugar pensando solo en hablar con el director, ¿por q lo sabía el director? Se moría de nervios. No entendía nada de lo q pasaba.

------------.---------

Mientras tanto Hermione intentaba explicarle a Neville el hechizo para transformar líquidos a gaseosos. Cuando terminó, entro a su cuarto y verificó que no hubiera nadie para después poner un hechizo anti-sonido.

-¡¡¡¡ES ÉL, ES ÉL, SI, YO LO SÉ!!!!TIENE QUE SER ÉL!!!!- gritaba brincando sobre su cama realmente emocionada.- Es la misma sonrisa, también se le hace ese huequito en la mejilla al sonreír, tiene que ser él. –repitió más tranquila poniendo una sonrisita tonta al imaginar la de Draco Malfoy.

-----.---------------------------

Draco se encontraba parado frente a la estatua que conducía al despacho del director sin saber que hacer. No tenía la contraseña y ningún profesor había pasado desde que llegó. Pero, como si la gárgola que se encontrara frente a él leyera sus pensamientos, se empezó a mover dando paso a unas escaleras que lo llevaron al despacho.

-¿quería verme señor Malfoy?- preguntó el director sabiendo el por que Draco se encontraba ahí.

-Si profesor, necesito que me explique que es lo que pasa con Narcisa Malfoy- le respondió mirándolo a los ojos.

-Ya veo…. Bien, al parecer su madre le informo que a no estaba en su casa, ella se encuentra el la antigua casa de los Black junto con otros miembros de la orden del fénix- al decir esto a Draco se le abrieron los ojos como platos, a eso se refería su madre con traición.- Ella se quedará ahí por un tiempo, usted podrá verla en vacaciones de navidad y por favor tenga una respuesta segura para ese día.- le dijo Dumbledor a Draco q no creía lo q oía.

-¿Qué respuesta, señor?- pregunto confundido

-Ahh si, lo olvidé, quería proponerle el que se uniera a nosotros, que formara parte de la orden del fénix. Algunos compañeros suyos comenzarán su preparación estas vacaciones, por lo tanto usted debe tener su respuesta para ese día.- le contestó el director como si eso no fuera algo extraño. Draco no daba crédito a lo que acababa de oír, él ser miembro de la orden, eso significaría que no tendría q ser Mortifago, que sería libre, que…….que podría estar cerca de ella. – Creo que con eso respondo a sus preguntas, puede retirarse- finalizó con una sonrisa de satisfacción al notar la sorpresa del muchacho.

-Si…gracias director. – No entendía por q su madre lo había hecho, pero se lo agradecía inmensamente, pensando en su libertad y en lo mucho que tenía que agradecerle a su mamá llegó a su sala común. Pansy se encontraba sentada en un de los sillones y cuando lo vió entrar le saludo pero Draco parecía no escucharla.

-¿Qué tienes? ¿por q no contestas?- preguntó pasando una mano por sus ojos, que destellan un brillo poco común en él.

-SOY LIBRE! –le respondió sin voltear a verla.- soy feliz, Pancy!!!- Esta vez se giró y la cargo de la cintura dando vueltas.

-Cuenta!!- le exigió ella jalándolo hasta un sillón. Él se dedicó a contarle con detalle todo.

---------------------…---------------

Al día siguiente se levantó muy feliz, tenía hambre así que se apresuró a bajar para el desayuno, después le alcanzaron Pansy y Blaise, que se sentaron frente a él. A la hora de que el correo llegó se sorprendió al ver que una lechuza color café se posaba junto a él esperando por q le quitara el pergamino que llevaba amarrado a la pata derecha, después de tomarlo, el ave salió por donde vino. Draco abrió con curiosidad el trozo de pergamino que tenía en la mano y, al leerlo, automáticamente volteó a la mesa de Gryfindore donde una leona de ojos color ámbar le dedicaba una mirada de complicidad. Leyó otra vez:

_Buenos días mi querido señor vampiro._

_-----------------------T-T----------------_

Perdonenme! se que me tardé mucho y que lo que les dí es poco pero en vdd no he tenido nada de tiempo. Espero que les haya gustado

los quiero

Reviews Pls .

l

l

v


	13. 13 cap

Draco abrió con curiosidad el trozo de pergamino que tenía en la mano y, al leerlo, automáticamente volteó a la mesa de Gryfindore donde una leona de ojos color ámbar le dedicaba una mirada de complicidad. Leyó otra vez:

_Buenos días mi querido señor vampiro._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mientras tanto, el la casa de los Black…

Narcisa Malfoy se encontraba observando el paisaje de la vieja casa de sus tíos, esa casa le tría buenos recuerdos, a ella siempre le había gustado venir ya que podía jugar con su primo y a veces con sus amigos, nunca se había llevado mal con él, a comparación de sus hermanas que no les agradaba por su forma de pensar. Recordaba todas las travesuras que hacía con él y de cómo le ayudó a sentirse cómoda al entrar a Hogwarts. Gracias a él lo conoció y pudo saber que era ser totalmente feliz por un tiempo, no soportaba saber que por culpa de su esposo la única persona que la apoyaba estaba muerta. El sonido de una puerta abriéndose le hizo despertar de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Narcisa?- preguntó Remus Lupin- no quieres algo de comer?

-No gracias Remus, así estoy bien. – le respondió sin dejar de ver por la ventana.

-Sigues preocupada por Draco, cierto?

-No puedo evitarlo – dijo sonriendo tristemente. –No soportaría que algo malo le pasara por mi culpa.

-Me alegra saber que esta vez no te separarás de la persona que amas por miedo- comentó Remus desviando la mirada y retirándose de la habitación.

-¿Qué? – preguntó sorprendida la hermosa mujer que se encontraba junto a la ventana- A que te refieres?

-A nada, olvídalo por favor, ahora si no quieres cenar, me retiro pero te mandaré a tu elfo por si te da hambre.

-No! no te vayas, ya no quiero estar sola, por favor quédate un rato más.

-Lo haré pero cuéntame por que entrarte a la orden del Fénix?

-Draco no merece ser obligado a servir a ese monstruo, y creí que la única forma de impedirlo era que se metiera al otro bando, además sé que eso es lo que más desea.

-y tú ¿Qué es lo que más deseas?

-Que él sea feliz. No podría vivir sabiendo que no pude evitar que sufriera como yo…

-Tu por que sufriste, lo tenías todo, una familia, una gran casa, dinero, amigos, admiradores, todo!- le dijo Lupin un poco desesperado al oírle decir que no era feliz.

-No, no te tengo a ti – dijo tristemente volviendo a mirar por la ventana.

-----------------------------------------.---------------------------------------------

Ya en el colegio……

Draco dirigió su mirada a la mesa de Gryfindore para ver como Hermione se paraba y se dirigía a la salida, él hizo lo mismo y la siguió hasta que ella se detuvo en el jardín cerca del bosque prohibido. Ella se volteó para mirarle a los ojos esperando una respuesta.

-Granger yo…puedo explicarlo…yo no debí pero no…como te explico- no pudo explicarlo ya que su boca fue sellada por los labios de la castaña que lo sorprendieron pero la sorpresa no le impidió contestar el beso y posar sus manos sobre las mejillas de la Gryfindore con suma delicadeza como si tuviera miedo a dañarla. Cuando les faltó el oxigeno se separaron pero Hermione no le dio tiempo de verla a los ojos ya que lo abrazó con fuerza.

-No digas nada……por favor – le suplicó en un susurro.

-Te quiero Hermione- le dijo Draco al oído causándole escalofríos a la joven.- por favor no me odies.

-Nunca lo he hecho – contesto ella mirándolo por fin a los ojos, notando un leve color rojizo en las mejillas del chico.- yo también te quiero… Draco – Él la abrazó fuertemente respirando con dificultad por los nervios. – ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-¿Me habrías creído? Creo recordar a alguien gritando me que era un asqueroso Mortifago- le respondió tristemente.

-Yo…no…yo lo lamento- Hermione se sentía avergonzada por las palabras que le había gritado al rubio. Agachó la mirada apenada.

-No te preocupes, cualquiera pensaría eso- le dijo suavemente mientras le levantaba la cabeza para poder observarla. – No tienes por que pedir perdón.

-No es verdad, cierto? Tu no eres un Mortifago, vdd? – preguntó nerviosa rogando por que le dijera que no.

-No, primero muerto, y además yo, bueno no se si pueda decirlo pero…

-pero q??- preguntó curiosa, por algo leía tanto, para saberlo todo.

-¡Dumbledor me dijo que podía entrar a la orden!

-¿¡que!? Es genial! Y tu dijiste que si supongo.

-Ehh jeje aun no le respondo- dijo el joven apenado.

-¿por qué? Creí que querías entrar.

-Y quiero, pero dependía de que quisieras tu – dijo agachando la mirada. Ella lo miro sorprendida pero con amor en sus ojos y lo abrazó sin que él lo esperara. –Gracias – le dijo sonriendo débilmente.

-Gracias a ti por quererme cuando nadie lo hace. –respondió sonriendo tristemente.

-Aunque te quiera todo el mundo yo te seguiría queriendo su tu fueras como ahora.- le dijo el rubio sonriendo con ternura, su sonrisa era realmente hermosa y provocaba mariposas en el estomago de Hermione.-Siempre…

-No puedo creer que me estés diciendo esto, mi queridísimo señor vampiro – dijo burlonamente la castaña antes de que sus labios se juntaran para dar paso a un beso lento y tierno que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en apasionado……

-------------------------------------------------------------T-T-------------------------------------------------

Por favor no me maten!!!! Se que me tardé y que esta muy corto pero ya no c como continuar y tengo que hacer otra historia para mi tarea de ingles y si me cuesta hacer en español no c q hacr para que las ideas me lleguen jeje.

Gracias por sus reviews, si no fuera por ellos no continuaría…….jeje y por Grace, TQM lok gracias por leer mi fic.

Tmb Nat jiji recuerda que somos la neta netosa -

Besos a todos y pls

REVIEWS!!!!!


	14. Felicidad y recuerdos

cap 14

-

Felicidad y recuerdos

-

Los dos jóvenes se encontraban descansando bajo la sombra de un arbol. Hermione dormía sobre su pecho y él acariciaba su cabello suavemente para no despertarla, pero un grito arruinó esa tranquilidad haciéndolos saltar por la sorpresa.

-Ay! Están juntos! Que genial- gritaba una Pansy muy emocionada.

-Le dije que no viniera pero nunca me hace caso- dijo Blaise con tranquilidad. Hermione estaba totalmente roja y miraba al suelo mientras que Draco sonría viendo a Pansy hablar como loca. Luego le susurró a Herminio:

-Crees poder acostumbrarte?

¿A que te refieres- preguntó confundida.

-Espera y lo veras- le respondió besándole la mejilla.

Después de que Pansy terminara de gritar emocionada se acercó a Hermione.

-Ehh…Granger..yo lamento haber sido así contigo…¿Puedes perdonarme- Hermione se quedó sorprendida por lo que la rubia le dijo pero rápidamente contestó sonriendo un gran – Si!

-Gracias! Por que el paquete "Draco Malfoy" viene con amigos incluidos- dijo la rubia muy emocionada.

-Claro, solo si tu quieres- agregó Blaise tomando a Pansy de los hombros.

-Yo… claro, si quiero ser su amiga- Hermione no se lo podía creer, toda la felicidad que creyó perdida la recuperó en un solo día. Draco la abrazó y le empezó a hacer cosquillas mientras ella trataba de zafarse riendo.

Así pasaron toda la tarde riendo y contando anécdotas e historias. A Hermione nunca se le pasó por la mente que los Slytherins fueran tan divertidos y amigables, se moría de risa con la personalidad de Pansy y le sorprendía la paciencia que mostraba Blaise, además Draco y ellos no eran como todos decían, no reían a costa de los demás, eran como cualquier otro grupo de amigos y en el cual ella quería estar. Estuvieron un buen rato platicando hasta que Blaise dijo que tenía hambre y Pansy lo acompañó al comedor, entonces Draco la llevó al bosque de las hadas para preguntarle algo que, aunque ya sabía la respuesta, tenía que preguntar.

-Hermione…gracias- dijo bajando la mirada.

-Gracias? de que- preguntó confundida?

-Gracias por hacerme feliz- al escucharlo, ella lo abrazó muy fuerte, como teniendo miedo de dejarlo ir, queriendo estar junto a él siempre- Hermione, quiero hacerte una pregunta.

-Tu dirás- le respondió sonriendo

-Quieres ser mi novia- preguntó sonrojado, eso hizo que ella riera por dentro.

-No lo sé, es que tu me gustas mucho, pero también creo estar enamorada de alguien más- le contestó ella mirando al suelo. Draco sintió que su mundo se venía abajo pero se atrevió a preguntar por esa persona.

¿Quién es él- dijo en voz baja.

-Yo le llamo señor Vampiro- respondió ella con una gran sonrisa. Él, al escuchar eso, la tomo de la cintura y le hizo girar en el aire hasta dejarla resbalar por sus brazos para juntar sus labios con los suyos. – Te quiero mucho Draco.

-No sabes cuanto he soñado con esto. –le susurró tiernamente.

Después de un rato los dos regresaron a sus casas con una gran sonrisa para realizar sus actividades. Draco se sentó en su escritorio y sacó un pergamino y una pluma para ponerse a escribir.

_Querida preciosa:_

_Te escribo para decirte que te extraño y que pronto nos veremos para navidad, tengo que contarte muchas cosas! No lo vas a creer pero Hermione y yo somos novios! No sabes como me siento, nunca creí que ella me correspondería pero lo hizo, además tengo que darte las gracias, si no fuera por ti yo sería como Lucius y talvez estaría convirtiéndome en un acecino, gracias por ser la única que me dio cariño desde que tengo memoria, espero que estés bien y que tu también seas feliz…_

_Te ama_

_Draco…_

Draco envolvió el pergamino y lo amarró a la pata de su lechuza.

-Llévaselo a Narcisa Black.

El ave salió por la ventana en dirección a la casa de los Black donde una hermosa mujer esperaba su llegada en la ventana.

……………………………………………….

-Narcisa… te llegó una carta, al pareces se confundió de ventana. – le dijo Remus Lupin entregándole el pergamino a la rubia.

-Gracias Remus…Es de Draco- dijo ella sonriendo entusiasmada- No lo puedo creer! Hermione aceptó, y viene para navidad! Esto es estupendo.

-Me alegra verte sonreír, desde que estas aquí no lo haz hecho.- le dijo mirándola a los ojos, ella se sonrojó levemente por la forma en que la veía y volvió a sonreír.

-Creo que he estado un poco ausente estos días, perdóname, prometo sonreír más.

-Quiero que sonrías cuando estés feliz, no para hacerme feliz, aunque déjame decirte que si lo logras.- le contesto Remus sonriendo.

-No entiendo como puedes ser tan lindo conmigo- dijo Narcisa bajando la mirada.

-Tu sabes por que soy así contigo, y no es por que seas su prima.- Ella alzó la miradla escuchar eso. ¿sería posible que después de casi diecisiete años siguiera sintiendo lo mismo por ella?

-Remus ¿aun me quieres-pregunto nerviosa

-Cada día más – respondió mirando a la ventana queriendo evadir su mirada, pero un dulce beso en la mejilla le hizo voltear.

-Yo también.

……………………...……………………..

Al día siguiente Hermione se despertó temprano para tomar una dicha y arreglarse un poco, aunque siempre se había dicho que no c pasaría horas arreglándose solo por tener un novio no pudo evitar intentar verse más boita, se peinó el cabello y se pudo brillo labial, ya que se veía mejor sin maquillaje. Bajo al comedor intentando no despeinarse para que Draco la pudiera ver desde lejos pero no fue necesario por que al llegar él estaba entrando y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

-Te ves hermosa- le susurró antes de irse a su mesa, ella le sonrió y deletreó un gracias.

Ese día la comida le supo diferente, ya no sabía amarga, sino dulce y deliciosa, tomo un jugo de calabaza y dos tostadas con mermelada de freza, después se paró para dirigirse a su clase de pociones que por primera vez en la vida esperaba con ansias.

Al llegar se sentó en un lugar vacío para esperar al profesor. Alguien se sentó a su lado y cuando giró para ver quien era se encontró con Pansy Parkinson dedicándole una sonrisa, ella le correspondió y se dispuso a platicar con la rubia.

-Hola Hermione, te ves muy linda con ese peinado, deberías peinarte así más seguido¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Muy bien gracias, hoy me ha ido muy bien, hace mucho que no me sentía así.-le respondió ella.

-Deberías haber visto la sonrisa de Draco jaja era del tamaño de su cara, te juro que nunca lo había visto tan feliz, en verdad te quiere. – le comentó Pansy muy sonriente.

-Gracias, eso espero…

-Claro que si!

En ese momento llegó el maestro y le ordenó silencio, se sorprendió un poco al ver a la Gryfindore con Pansy pero lo disimuló muy bien.

-Hoy veremos como hacer la poción de los recuerdos. Para realizarla se necesitan dos personas, una dará una gota de su sangre y la otra tendrá que beber la poción. El resultado será que la persona que la beba verá todos sus recuerdos, o por lo menos los que más tenga grabados la otra persona. – comentó Snape con voz indiferente mientras todos se morían por ser la persona que viera los recuerdos. – Las parejas están en el pizarrón. –en ese momento unos nombre aparecieron en el pizarrón, todas las parejas eran Gryfindore- Slytherin y para sorpresa de Hermione su pareja no era otro que Draco Malfoy. Por lo menos así se conocerían más. Hermione se sentó a su lado, Draco parecía muy nervioso y miraba al suelo.

¿qué tienes- le pregunto ella

-No se si sea buena idea mostrar mis recuerdos, yo…no me gusta contar mi vida.

¿ni siquiera a tu novia- le dijo indignada.

-Bueno… es que…que tal si no te agrada mi asado y..

-Eso no va ha pasar- le dijo dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla para que nadie lo viera, no le había preguntado si quería que todos se enteraran, pero ella deseaba que si.

-Bien, en esta clase se dedicarán a realizar la poción y a final de ésta los de Gryfindore tomarán la poción.- dijo Snape seguido de varias quejas por parte de los Slytherins.

La clase paso rápida y como era de esperarse la mejor poción fue la de Draco y Hermione. Draco tuvo que picarse con un alfiler para derramar una gota de sangren el la poción para que todo quedara listo.

-Tomen sus pociones

Hermione tomó la pocion con cara de asco por el sabor amargo que tenía y de inmediato sintió que se transportaba a otro lugar. Se encontraba en una hermosa mansión que dedujo que sería la casa de los Malfoy. La abitación era enorme y, aunque estaba obcuro por ser de noche podía observar los muebles y adornos que se encontraban en él. Su vista se quedó fija en una espaciosa cama donde una bolita pequeña se movía haciendo soniditos como si tuviera hipo. Se escuchó un trueno y la abitación se ilumino por el relámpago. Entonces de la cama se escucho un grito y lo que se encontrara dentro se encogió aun más. La puerta se abrió y de las colchas salió una pequeña cabecita con cabellos platinados todos desordenados.

-Draco ¿te encuentras bien- preguntó una hermosa mujer entrando por la puerta.

-si…sniff…pero no me gustan los truenos…sniff…quiero que terminen.- contestó le pequeño tapándose otra vez. La mujer se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado, en ese momento otro trueno se escucho y Draco la abrazó fuertemente.

-Ya Dragón, todo esta bien, yo estoy aquí.- pero la puerta se abrió azotándose y Lucius Malfoy entró en la habitación.

¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Draco no tiene por que estar llorando, los Malfoy no lloran. –despues de gritar eso, tomó a su hijo del brazo haciendo lo levantarce de la cama. Era del tamaño de un niño de cuatro años y sus pies se encontraban descalzos. Lucius lo levó hasta el jardín para aventarlo al piso y serrar la puerta dejando al pequño llorando en la lluvia suplicandole que lo perdonara.

-Perdon papi! No vuelvo a llorar, pero por favor déjame entrar. Tengo mucho frío papi. Mamita! Por favor! Sniff, sniff no me dejes solo mami. – gritaba le pequeño Malfoy desde afuera. Narcisa lloraba silenciosamente del otro lado de la puerta sabiendo que no podría ayudarlo. Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lagrimas y la tierra empezó a dar vueltas hasta que se detuvo en el despacho de Lucius Malfoy, Draco estaba entrando por la puerta, parecia tener unos 7 años.

-Queria verme, padre- pregunto fríamente

-Me informaron que te vieron hablando con un sangre sucia- dijo sin levantar la vista de los papeles que estaba leyendo. Draco palideció y asintió lentamente.¿Qué te he dicho de ellos? Tienes prohibido juntarte con ellos si no es para molestarlos y recordarles que son inferior a ti!

-Pero…

-Nada de peros… Crusio- Draco cayó al suelo reprimiendo grito y sus lágrimas, mientras que Hermione no podía aguantar más. Denuevo la tierra se movió y se encontró en el tren de Hogwarts en el compartimiento donde su querido Draco se encontraba, la puerta se abrió y se sorprendió al verse entrar por ella.

-Hola has visto a un sapo llamado Trevor, lo perdió un niño, se llama Neville. –dijo Hermione muy rápido

-Ehh… no, no recuerdo haber visto a un sapo. – dijo calmadamente.

-Ahh gracias de todas formas¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Hermione Granger

-Yo…yo soy Draco Malfoy- contestó serrando los ojos esperando a que ella saliera corriendo de ahí por que ¿quién querría estar con un Malfoy?

-Mucho gusto en conocerte- respondió risueña. –Tu nombre es interesante sabes, tiene varios significados.- él volteó a verla sorprendido.

-Si lo se, pero yo… ¿no conoces a los Malfoy?

-No pero me alegra conocerte, soy nueva en este mundo pero pareces simpático, nos vemos Draco Malfoy- dijo saliendo del compartimiento. Draco se quedó sorprendido y sonrió tristemente.

¿Por qué tengo que ser un Malfoy? No se merece ser insultada por un idiota. Parece ser muy inteligente. –dijo tristemente mientras volteaba a ver el paisaje en la ventana. El suelo se sacudió denuevo y se detuvo en la enfermería a mitad de la noche donde Draco Malfoy se encontraba sentado junto a la cama donde Hermione se encontraba Petrificada, luego en momento en el que Hermione le dio una cachetada. Después en el Baile de cuarto y luego cuando la profesora Dolores U. la amenazó con un crusio. Por ultimo se detuvo en el baile de Hallowin donde Hermione y él se encontraban en el jardín de las hadas. Y después de eso regresó al salón de pociones donde Draco Malfoy miraba el suelo como si de un momento a otro eso fuera lo más interesante en el mundo. Hermione no pudo contenerse y lo abrazó sin importarle nada ni nadie y se sintió tranquila al sentir unos fuertes brazos a su alrededor.

-Te quiero mucho Draco, nunca te voy a dejar solo, por favor tu no me dejes.

-Nunca…-le respondio susurrando en su oido y después le dio un tierno beso en la frente…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Perdon! Se que me tardé mucho y que no valió la pena la espera pero es q no tengo tiempo, pero les prometo que yo veré como hacerle para no tardarme tanto

Gracias por sus reviews en verdad me emociona leerlos, espero que me manden más

Los quiero

Besos…

Ana


	15. Buenas noches

º 15

Buenas noches

La clase de pociones termino rápido y Hermione y Draco siguieron con sus demás actividades con la mayoría de los ojos de los alumnos puestos en ellos, lo que Hermione había hecho en pociones no se lo esperaba nadie y todos hablaban de eso. Ron se acercó a Hermione.

Hermione…ehh yo quiero preguntarte algo-dijo nervioso.

Que quieres?-respondió fría e indiferente.

¿Estas saliendo con Malfoy?-le dijo subiendo el tono de su voz

Eso, Weasley no te incumbe- le dijo mirándolo con odio.

Claro que si! Nos cambiaste por un MORTIFAGO!- Plaff Hermione le dio una cachetada tan dura que le tronó el cuello.

No te atrevas a decir eso de Draco Malfoy¿Entendido?- le gritó enfurecida.-No tienes idea de eso, así que sierra tu maldita boca!

Todos se sorprendieron al oír a Hermione tratar así al que pensaban su amigo, pero tres de los espectadores además de sorprendidos tenían una gran sonrisa en el rostro, sobre todo un rubio de ojos grises que se sentía emocionado. Ron colocó una de sus manos en su mejilla roja por el golpe y le miró con desprecio.

¿Qué te pasa? No tienes por que pegarme idiota!- levanto la mano con intención de devolverle el golpe pero eso hizo reaccionar a Draco.

Le tocas un solo cabello y te mato comadreja!- le gritó tomando su mano por atrás y haciéndolo girar. Ron se safó de su mano fuertemente presionada y se fue en dirección al comedor.-¿Estas bien? –le dijo a su castañita viéndola con preocupación.

Si, no te preocupes y gracias- le contestó ella con una hermosa sonrisa.-Nos vemos mañana, no tengo hambre.

Y después de eso le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla y se dirigió a su habitación en la torre Gryfindore.

Al llegar se encontró con sus compañeras de cuarto.

Hermione¿Por qué no nos dijiste que te traías algo con Draco Malfoy?-exclamó Lavender emocionada.

¿Son novios?- continuó Parvati brincando de la emoción.

Bueno…yo..no creo que..-Hermione se estaba muriendo, era obvio que todos se dieron cuenta pero no sabía si debía afirmarlo.

Si-una voz a su espalda le aclaró la duda, volteó sorprendida para encontrarse con Draco sentado en la ventana con su escoba en mano.

Ah! Bien nosotras nos vamos, no nos esperes para dormir, bye, besos!- se despidieron alegremente y serraron la puerta. Después de eso Hermione escucho gritos de entusiasmo y un gran "¡que lindo!"

Creo que me quedaré sola esta noche, y dime loco, que haces aquí?-pregunto feliz de verlo.

No me quedé conforme con ese buenas noches- Draco le regaló una sonrisa de inocente y desees se acercó para besarla.- Así está mejor.

Jajajaja, no puedo creerlo, si te cachan te vas a meter en serios problemas, podrían bajarte punto, o castigarte, o expulsarte, o manchar tu expediente!

Sabía que seguías siendo la misma de siempre.- le dijo abrazándola por atrás y dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla.-Te quiero

Yo también, pero no puedo evitar ser tan exageraba.-dijo con las mejillas rojas.

Bien, pero no importa

Gracias, buenas noches mi vampirito.- Hermione le tomó de la playera y lo jaló para darle un buen beso en esos labios que la volvían loca.

¿Y donde dormiremos? No me haz dicho cual es nuestra cama- le dijo con una sonrisa picara.

¿Nuestra…pero que? No pensarás quedarte, verdad?-le dijo sorprendida.

No quiero que duermas sola, pero si quieres que me valla me voy.-le contestó tirándose por la ventana.

No!

¿Qué?-le dijo volando en su escoba.

Me asustaste! Eres un desconsiderado!- le reclamó con el corazón acelerado.

Yo solo me estaba yendo, pero me quedaré para que no te asustes en la noche.- dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

Aja…bien entonces esta es mi cama y la de allá será la tuya.

Pero…

buenas noches!-se metió en la cama y se tapó la cabeza con las colchas. Draco se acomodó en la cama de alado y se recostó en una posición en la que podía verla, escuchaba la respiración pausada se Hermione y el bulto que hacía bajo las sabanas. Le encantaba, podría morir por ella si se lo pidiera y sin protestar. Hasta verla dormir era fascinante para él. Se levantó con cuidado de no despertarla y se metió junto a ella, Hermione aun dormida se giró y lo abrazó entre sueños. Él rodeó con sus brazos su cuerpo y cerró los ojos.

Te amo…-susurró y empezó a recordar la primera vez que la conoció pero su voz le distrajo.

Draco….-dijo entre sueños, él sonrió y le besó la frente. Y así se durmió abrazando a la mujer que amaba.

Al día siguiente Hermione se levantó temprano y se sorprendió al encontrarse en esa posición, pero no le molestó en lo absoluto, se acurrucó más a él y dejó salir un suspiro.

Buenos día-le dijo Draco despertándose.

Muy buenos, diría yo- le contestó risueña.

Que bueno que no te enojaste, jeje no se que haría si te molestaras conmigo-dijo un poco nervioso.

Mmm… yo si, me darías un beso y me pedirías perdón, y yo sin poder resistirme a tu cara de perrito apaleado te perdonaría.-le dijo sentándose en la cama.

Que bueno, entonces no me preocupare por hacer algo que me muero de ganas de hacer.- le comentó tomándola de la cintura jalándola para hacerle cosquillas hasta que ella logró safarse.

Draco Malfoy no hagas eso!- le dijo respirando con dificultad. Se paró y caminó hacia la puerta del baño. Draco se paró corriendo y le tomo del brazo.

Hermione, no te enojes conmigo, perdóname! Si?- le pidió haciendo un pucherito muy tierno.

Cínico-le dijo y le dio un sape en su cabello despeinado.-Eres de lo peor.

Pero aun así me quieres verdad?- le preguntó con voz chiquiona.

Si, no puedo evitarlo.- ambos rieron antes de que Draco tomara su escoba y se fuera por la ventana con un "hasta luego".

jeje hola, otra vez les hice esperar mucho para nada, perdonenme, espero les haya gustado, gracias por sus reviews y espero que me manden más pls

los quiero mucho!

besos...

Ana


	16. Lobos

16

Lobos

Esa mañana Hermione se sentía muy bien, estaba feliz, sin importar el cuestionario que le harían sus compañeras de cuarto al llegar al comedor o si se topaba con Ron otra vez, para ella todo estaba perfecto ese día.

Al llegar al comedor Parvati y Lavender se sentaron junto a ella para empezar con las preguntas sobre lo que había hecho la noche anterior.

¿Cómo estas?

¿Es lindo?

¿Se besaron?

¿Durmieron juntos?

¿Pasó algo más?- Después de eso Hermione les contestó rápido y se paró para escapar del comedor.

Si, si, si, si y no. Ahora tendrán que disculparme pero tengo que estudiar, que tengan un buen día chicas.

Se dirigió al lugar más querido por ella de todo el castillo, la biblioteca, ahí podía sentirse segura, descansar y pensar por horas sin que le molestaran, y lo más importante podía leer. Leer le dejaba viajar por lugares desconocidos, tiempos pasados y futuros, descubrir nuevas cosas y entender más el mundo. La gente la tachaba de sabelotodo pero aun hay tanto que saber, tanto que leer que no puede dejar de hacerlo, le fascina y le da seguridad. De repente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Alguien, sintió la presencia de alguien frente a ella, levantó la vista del libro que ojeaba sin mucha atención y vio a Harry parado frente a ella.

¿Qué quieres?-preguntó seca

Hablar contigo, hace mucho que no platicamos.- le contestó el tranquilamente.

Vaya! Te diste cuenta, felicidades.

No seas así, solo te quiero preguntar algo-le dijo sin alterarse.

¿Qué¿si ando con Draco? Si, o ¿si los traicione, si me estoy rebajando?- le pregunto enojada

No

¿Entonces que?

Que si eres feliz- le dijo bajando la vista como si la mesa se volviera interesante.

Yo…eh….si, claro.- le dijo apenada por su comportamiento.

Eso es lo que me importa, ahora, se que no hemos hablado mucho pero es que yo ando embobado y no la quiero perder, Cho me dejó por eso, por no estar con ella, por preferir a los demás y yo no quiero que ella piense lo mismo.

No lo har�, Ginny te quiere mucho y ella comprende.-le comento la castaña empezando a comprender.

Solo quiero que sepas que, aunque no hablemos como antes, tu siempre serás mi amiga y me importas mucho Hermione.- ella no soporto las ganas y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Gracias Harry, en verdad necesitaba oír eso.

Después de eso ambos se fueron juntos a su clase. Ya en la tarde ella se decidió buscar al rubio que le traía loca. En el camino a las mazmorras se encontró con Pansy que caminaba tranquilamente jugando con su varita.

No deberías hacer eso, la puedes romper.- le dijo a sus espaldas provocando que la Slytherin diera un brinco.

Hermione! Me asustaste!

Lo siento, has visto a Draco?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

Jajaja se me hacía raro verte por aquí, ve acompáñame.-le dijo tomándola del brazo y jalándole en dirección a las mazmorras, se detuvo enfrente de un cuadro y recitó unas palabras para poder pasar.

¿Qué haces? Me mataran aquí adentro y me podrían expulsar!- le reclamó Hermione muy preocupada.

Si te tocan Draco los mata y no entran maestros, por eso ni te preocupes.-le dijo tranquilamente antes de gritar- Draco!

¿Qué pasa mujer?- pregunto saliendo de su habitación seguido por Blaise.-Hermione!

Hola vampirito, como pasaste el día?- pregunto ella cuando el rubio se acercó.

No me quejo, además mi día tiene que ser perfecto si desperté junto a ti.-le dijo con una sonrisa que la derritió.

Eso si, ya que es un privilegio verme.-le dijo ella fingiendo arrogancia.

Bajale!.- eso le costó un sape en la cabeza.- bien, si es un gran privilegio.

tonto

Oye! no me….-pero ella lo calló con un dulce beso.- molesta eso. –terminó con cara soñadora.

Me fascinan.- le comentó Pansy a Blaise viéndolos risueña.

Y tu a mi.- le contestó al oído. Pansy se volteo bruscamente para verlo pero esto le asustó.-No me pegues!

No te iba a pegar!- le dijo indignada.

Lo siento, me asustaste.

¿Te asuste? No soy fea!-le gritó enojada.

No quise decir eso, yo…

Cállate!

Pero….

Me voy!- dijo la rubia y subió a su habitación dejando al pobre chico sin saber que hacer, nada podía salirle bien si se trataba de Pansy. Mientras tanto la otra pareja se burlaba de ellos riendo a carcajada suelta.

Siempre es lo mismo.-dijo Draco parando de reír pero su voz aun sonaba risueña.

¿Pero ahora que hice?- preguntó Blaise afligido.

La pusiste nerviosa- le contestó Hermione sabiendo que esa era la razón.

¿De verdad?- preguntó emocionado, sabía que ella lo quería pero no que la podía poner nerviosa a ella también., Hermione asintió sonriendo segura de que eso eran nervios.- Wow! Esto es genial!

Hermione, vas a ir al baile de navidad?- preguntó el rubio ya que su amigo se había retirado.

Depende

De que?- le preguntó confundido, creía que a ella le gustaban los bailes.

De ti- le dijo sonriendo tímidamente, aun no dejaba de sentirse nerviosa frente a él.

¿Quisiera esta hermosa damisela ser mi pareja para el baile de navidad?- le pidió Draco haciendo un reverencia y tomando su mano para depositar un tierno beso sobre ella.

Con gusto, señor.-le contestó siguiendo el juego.

Al día siguiente, Hermione se despertó temprano, ese día irían a Hogsmade y necesitaba comprar un vestido perfecto para la noche de navidad. Draco prometió acompañarle y antes de pasar a las tiendas compraron un helado y estuvieron un rato con Blaise y Pansy los cuales ya se habían reconciliado de la "pelea" del día anterior. Después de mucha risa y helados, ambos se fueron a escoger sus trajes para el baile de navidad.

Él escogió una túnica negra con algunos detalles verdes y esperó a que su novia saliera del vestidor para deleitarse. Cuando ella salió Draco no pudo ocultar la sorpresa, se veía hermosa con un vestido largo, tenía un color verde oscuro que le quedaba muy bien con un bordado color plateado que combinaba perfecto.

Y bien?- preguntó ella dando una vuelta para que él apreciara el vestido.

Te ves preciosa- le dijo sonriendo.

Admítelo, se te cae la baba.-se burló ella.

Si, se me cae la baba.- ella paró de reír y le miro a los ojos.

¿De verdad?

Si- ella brincó para abrazarlo y el le dio vueltas.-Ya quiero que sea navidad, se que será la mejor de todas.

………………………….

Esa noche en casa de los Black la luna llena brillaba con toda su intensidad alumbrando pálidamente el cuarto. Narcisa miraba por la ventana con ojos de tristeza, en la habitación continua se escuchaban aullidos de dolor por parte de un hombre-lobo que intentaba mantenerse en el lugar. De repente escuchó el azotar de la puerta y los pasos del animal pero cuando éste entró a la habitación de la mujer lo que encontró fue a una elegante loba de pelajes blancos como la nieve que lo miraba directamente a los ojos, el hombre-lobo se acercó al hermoso animal y este no mostró signos de temor alguno, sino que alzó la cabeza y cuando lo tenía a menos de dos centímetros acortó la distancia lamiéndole delicadamente donde debería estar la mejilla.

El sol se colaba por la ventana, Narcisa despertó con un poco de pereza y se sorprendió al ver verse en el suelo en su forma animal, después de regresar a su estado normal se giró para encontrarse con un Remus Lupin dormido profundamente, se veía cansado y dolorido. Ella le acarició el cabello con tierna y sonrió. Él abrió los ojos con dificultad por la luz, pero sonrió débilmente al ver a la mujer de sus sueños junto a él. Desees serró los ojos sin decir nada y volvió a dormir, sin antes susurrar su nombre.

……………………………………………………………………

Perdón por la tardanza y por el cap tan corto, pero no pude en las vaks y pues ahora espero poder seguir con la historia, y tmb con la otra, gracias por sus revieuws espero más jejeje pls.

Los quiero…

Besos…

Ana


End file.
